A Requiem for a Nerd
by penguin113
Summary: One night, Jimmy can't sleep. The woes and pains of the world have broken his soul beyond repair. The next morning, he makes the world feel his pain as he takes his pleasure.


Jimmy Neutron's unblinking eyes bored into his computer screen. He glanced down at the system clock. It was three in the morning. He clicked open group chat with Carl and Sheen.  
"Don't come to school tomorrow," Jimmy typed. His finger hovered over the enter button before he smashed it down and unplugged his computer.  
He trudged up the stairs from his lab and crept into his parents' room. Jimmy shimmied under the bed and groped around for the cold metal safe. He put in the code quickly because he didn't want to stay under the bed for much longer. The place smelled like twenty years of his dad's cum. Jimmy held his breath as he grabbed the gun from the safe and retreated from the room.  
He walked over to his room, slipped the gun into his backpack, and crawled into bed.  
Jimmy woke up to his mother's usual call of his name. He grabbed his bag and went down to breakfast.  
"Hurry up, or you'll be late to school," said Jimmy's mom as he stared straight ahead while mechanically shoveling cereal into his mouth. Jimmy brushed his teeth and headed out to wait for the bus.  
Jimmy stood next to the mailbox, and he moved about the same amount as it. The bus rolled to a stop in front of his house. Jimmy sat in the window seat in the far back corner of the bus. He stared out the window and didn't move until the bus stopped in front of the school. Jimmy walked through the hallway full of running kids.  
He hid out in the bathroom until he heard the bell for first period ring. Jimmy slipped off his backpack and pulled out the gun from between his calculator and his lunchbox. He walked the empty halls towards the math class he shared with Cindy and Carl. He pushed opened the door and faced the class.  
"You're tardy, Mr. neutr..." his teacher stopped short as her gaze locked on the gun in Jimmy's hand.  
Jimmy raised the gun in front of him.  
"Gotta blast," said Jimmy. He swung the gun from side to side as he pumped shots into his math class like a shorter and less bald Agent 47. The room was quiet. Some kids hung back in their seats. Others lay face-down on their desk. Jimmy stared down Cindy Vortex over the barrel of his gun. She closed her eyes.  
Jimmy pulled the trigger only to hear a click.  
"Looks like it's your lucky day," said Jimmy as he approached her. She shook in her seat as Jimmy leaned over her.  
"On your knees," growled Jimmy. Cindy kept shaking but did not get up.  
"I said on your knees, bitch!" shouted Jimmy. He swung the gun at her head, knocking Cindy down to the ground.  
"Just how I like it," said Jimmy as he flipped Cindy over, ensuring that she was unconscious. He flipped her arms over her head and pulled her shirt off. Jimmy smiled. He always thought that Cindy was lying about needing to wear a bra. Her chest was just as flat as his.  
Jimmy dropped trau and pulled his urethra over Cindy's left nipple. Once the connection was secure, he unloaded a whole week of conserved urine into her body through her nipple. Cindy bloated as she filled with Jimmy's urine. She was thicc now.  
Jimmy pulled down her loose jeans with rhinestones on them and rubbed her ass through her pink polka-dotted panties. He pulled them to the side and inserted himself into her ass.  
Holding her body in front of him, Jimmy turned around to face the door. Policemen with guns stood in the hallway.  
"Drop the gun," ordered one of them. With a sharp motion, Jimmy jerked his gun up and pointed it into the hall.  
The policemen opened fire. The first shot hit Cindy in her bloated abdomen. She exploded in a shower of blood and urine. As the bullets tore through Cindy's flesh, Jimmy found himself exposed. Sharp pains entered his chest, and he sank to the ground still inside Cindy's ass.  
As his vision blurred, Jimmy cast one more glance around the classroom. He saw the bleeding bodies of his classmates, he felt the warmth of Cindy's intestine, and he closed his eyes with a smile.


End file.
